1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the allocation of heterogeneous storage devices to spares and storage arrays.
2. Background
Certain information technology storage systems may provide high availability and reliability via implementations that provide redundancy. Fault tolerance may be achieved in such storage systems via redundant fault tolerant hardware designs in which user data may be stored in arrays of storage devices, such as disk drives, configured in a Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks (RAID) scheme.
To maintain availability of RAID arrays, spare disk drives, referred to as spares, may be allocated. The spares may dynamically replace failing disks in the RAID arrays, thereby restoring the redundancy of RAID arrays in the event of failures. Certain allocation algorithms allocate some number of spares per disk type to make sure that all RAID arrays have available spares.